Making it WORK
by AwesomeCrabApple
Summary: As a new repulsive threat looms over Remnant, team WORK must help in shutting the criminal group Soulstone down as they begin to gather a death toll. As they are dragged deep into an underground work of evil, can they fix the fissures in their team before they completely crack up and defeat their biggest enemy? Current Chapter: The Scientist Trailer


_**Hello once again! So, in my two month long absence I lost inspiration for Schnee Manor (I'm really sorry about that). I then wasted three weeks on a team then decided to scrap them, and then spent another month and a bit on the team I'm showcasing today. The characters are still in development and the plot of the story after the trailers is still in decision, but I thought I'd whip you up some trailers to entertain you and help with my writing skill a bit.**_

* * *

_**The Scientist Trailer**_

_Ignorance is twice a killer as incompetence. _

_The most skilled man in the world shall be thwarted by his pride._

"Run!" Wystan sprinted through the bushes, trying to keep up with his brother. Sweat was pouring down his face, fear ripping at his heart. He heard the roar of the horde of Beowolves pursuing them, and tried to force his feet to go faster. "Cliff ahead- get ready to jump!"

Wystan's eyes widened as his brother suddenly leaped and disappeared. Wystan sped up by a fraction and leaped into the air. His brother was nowhere in sight- Wystan quickly unsheathed a dagger, and threw it into the dark abyss below. When it lodged itself into a tree, he momentarily glowed green and then changed direction in mid air, landing on the trunk of the tree. As soon as his feet made contact with the bark, he stopped glowing and immediately jumped off the tree and onto the ground. The dagger flew back into his hand, and he looked around.

"Harlie? Harlie! Where are you?" He shouted into the fading light of the forest. There was at first nothing, then-

"Over here! Come quickly!" Wystan quickly headed towards the sound to find his brother in a clearing, putting away his double-ended sword. "Wystan, are you OK?" Harlie fussed over him, and Wystan batted him away.

"I'm fine, Harlie, I'm fine." Wystan muttered. "Considering what an idiot you are!"

"I didn't know that was going to happen! And you're the one who wanted to come on this mission with me, and I told you it would be dangerous!" Harlie shouted. Wystan frowned at him.

"Wouldn't be so dangerous if you didn't lure Grimm to us! If it hadn't been for that cliff, we'd have been ripped to shreds!"

"Not likely. We were caught of guard, we'd have just needed to-"

"Whatever. Are we finding these bandits or not?" Wystan charged off.

"You know, Wystan, sometimes I want to kick that fat head of yours all the way to the Snowy Forest. You're the one underqualified here, I'm the Hunter! You do as I say and you trust it, because I'm-"

"A Hunter, I know, you tell me everyday-!" Wystan groaned

"Because I'm your _brother, _you inconsiderate brat." Harlie had caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. "We're supposed to trust each other!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Wystan whispered, ducking his head. They continued to walk in silence. The two brothers only bore a slight resemblance- their burnt orange eyes, square jaws and brown hair. Wystan's hair was short and curly, while Harlie's was long and sleek, tied into a ponytail. Harlie was much stockier than Wystan, which made their age gap seem more prominent. Wystan was wearing a long white coat, which mildly resembled a lab coat which fitted tight to his skin, with armored shoulders and elbows. It was fastened but the neck of a black t-shirt was visible. He wore brown trousers and clunky black boots that almost went to his knees. Harlie was freshly minted from Beacon, and wore a leather jacket, a purple t-shirt and ripped jeans, with black sandals, with armour on his shoulders, back and knees, though while Wystan's armour was silver his was black. Harlie kept in regular contact with his team, who were away doing different jobs in the same mission- to flush out a new group of bandits from the forests of Atlas. His leader was planning an infiltration of their main base on top of a mountain, while the rest were clearing out the tiny bands in the valleys beside while waiting. It had been true that Wystan had asked to come with him on the mission, but Harlie had been enthusiastic about working with his brother.

"So, how are we going to find them?" Wystan asked, sheathing his dagger on a leather strap around his thigh, next to another dagger.

"They'll come to us. Dixon fed them some false information that the two sons of a rich CEO are travelling through the forest, on foot, to a village west of their base mountain, to make a donation to them or whatever. Whether they believed it or not, there gonna check us out, though they'll not send many men considering there's only the two of us. Just me would have been suspicious, but with you they'll buy into it more. One person alone hss a death wish, two people are just idiots."

"I guess they don't have a good perception of the rich?"

"Their bandits, of course they don't. Not that their very bright at all. It only took us two weeks to find them, they have more info scroungers than they can handle, which means one could easily betray them and they'd not be caught. We didn't even have to bribe them." Harlie smirked

"So it's just gonna be you four infiltrating the base?"

"We were tight friends with other teams which're going to help us out on the infiltration. They multiply like bacteria, it'll take more than four of us, even if they're all dumber than a brick wall."

"Right." Wystan muttered. "And by flush them out, you mean-"

"Beat the crap out of 'em and call Richard. He's been given a Bullhead for the mission, he'll be transporting them to the city once their subdued. He's all at the ready in case there's a tad too many to handle." Harlie told him.

"Any reason you didn't think of that while we were being chased off a cliff?"

"You know, it's kinda hard to do that while being chased, even though diving off a cliff into a Bullhead does sound badass."

"Yeah, we all know how much you love an explosive exit-"

"-and it looks like you're gonna get it!" Wystan and Harlie whirled around to see a girl with pink hair, holding a large swinging mace, the sphere of which was half her height and three times her width. Behind her were two boys, one with black hair, one who was blond. They both held silver machine guns, and all three of them were wearing the same cream-coloured smock which reminded Wystan of a potato sack, brown trousers and sandals. The smocks were messily printed with a symbol- the silhouette of a hand about to grab a small bag, presumably a coin purse or something similar. Wystan could only think about how cliché of a bandit group that was.

"Oh, hello." Harlie said casually. A smile played on Wystan's lips.

"Looks like you're not two gullible kids on the way to do charity? Then who do we have?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"I'm Harlie, Hunter. My brother here is going to Beacon this summer."

"_Hunters? _Crap!" The two boys looked at each other, suddenly worried, though the girl frowned at them.

"Who cares? They have dust, we could easily sell that off. Might have some lien on them too."

"Still here, you know." Harlie waved his sword around, and the girl looked scandalized.

"We don't need to argue about this! It's three against one, we're going to beat them to a pulp!"

"Let's just see about that." Wystan pulled unsheathed one of his two daggers. Immediately, the girl lunged forward, her mace flying, and both Wystan and Harlie flipped back in order to dodge it's deadly spikes.

"I'll get the girl- you handle the cronies!" Harlie rushed forward to battle the girl while the boys went round them to battle Wystan, shooting bullets. Wystan dodged to the side to avoid them, and the two machine guns turned axes. Wystan clicked the dagger and it glowed red, and he swung to make contact with the blond's axe, and when the blades connected the blond was knocked back by a small explosion. Wystan turned to kick the other boy in the face, but his foot was caught and he had to quickly swipe for his axe to escape. He whirled round again to punch the blond, who recovered quickly enough to block Wystan's following attack and this time was ready for the knock back, grinding his heels in and swiping at Wystan's chest. Wystan ducked and then came back up with another attack, before dodging another lunge from the black-haired boy. Both boys swung at him at the same time, and he flipped back to dodge the attacks. He clicked the dagger again and it changed from red to blue. He swung it at the black-haired boy and and a jet of water hit him with almost the same efficiency of a bullet, sending him into a tree. He then made a move like a movement like an upper cut, sending up a sharp jet of water which got the blond in the chin and sent him spinning into the air. All the while sunlight glinted off their blades in the dying light of day, which made Wystan worry that the impending darkness would hamper the battle.

"Switch out!" Harlie said, leaping past him. Wystan rolled towards the pink haired girl and immediately blocked her mace, sending it spinning back with another powerful spurt of water. She used the force to her advantage and swung her body in the same direction, making a swing with more force than the first that Wystan tried to block but was thrown back. She tried to bury the mace into his chest but he rolled just in time, using another powerful jet of water to knock her off her feet. She screamed, fell and rolled, kicking out at Wystan's feet to make a quick comeback, but he jumped back, giving her time to spring up. She swung out and Wystan ducked and slashed the air, making a whip of water which she dodged narrowly. She clicked the handle of the mace and it turned into a pistol, and she started to shoot. Wystan blocked the bullets with jets of water, and then ran forwards, throwing the dagger at her, a stream of water coming with it, urging it to go faster. It snagged the side of her smock and she screamed, being thrown back into a tree. She dislodged the dagger and threw it into the woods, and Wystan threw his arm out, encased himself in green light, and the dagger flew back to him, glowing green. It returned to blue as soon as it made contact with his hand. He quickly rushed forwards, ready to strike the girl-

"WYSTAN!"

Wystan turned to see the burn dust shard flying towards him, the shot and the searing pain. He felt his feet lift of the ground and he flew back, as brilliant light flew past him, and he crashed into a tree.

Wystan blinked away his blurred vision. His brother was fighting three at a time, and the sweat was beading on his face already. His double-bladed sword was a blur, like a silver disk, as he swiped and punched and kicked as much as possible. The blond boy rolled to avoid a blow and slipped away from the fight, ran towards Wystan, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, holding him up against the tree. Silently, he raised the axe to his throat, and then drew back the weapon. Wystan, still with his dagger in his hand, send a spurt of water at his gut. The axe grazed an area under Wystan's chin as the boy's back curved and he flew back. Wystan cupped the cut on his face as Harlie turned. When the boy flew at him he swung the flat of his blade like a baseball bat and sent him flying in a different direction, making him crash into a tree and roll to the floor, unconscious. Wystan, blood smudged on his cheek and under his chin, ran to his brother's back, and they faced the two. Wystan clicked his dagger again so it returned to red, and the two brothers rushed forward. The small explosions of Wystan duelling the black-haired boy lit up the area in which they were fighting as the last flickers of day strained to stay in view. Wystan cracked out his second dagger, and dual-wielded, making it harder for the boy to keep up. As darkness fell, Wystan and Harlie's assailants switched to firearms and random flashes split the night. Wystan immediately slipped his assailant and jumped into a tree. He readied a dagger, and while his combatant searched in the dark for him, he threw it right at his feet. He let out a yelp as he was thrown in to the air by an explosion, and fell in a heap on the ground. He tried to get up, but the dagger flew back into Wystan's hand and with amazing speed, and he threw it at the ground beneath the boy again, so he flew up and this time landed face-first with finality, unable to get up. He jumped down from the tree to just about see Harlie kick down the girl and spear a bit of her smock to the ground, and she tried to swing her mace but Harlie stomped on her wrist, and there was a nasty crack and she let out a screech of pain.

"Gather the two guys, and take care of 'em while I call Richard." Harlie said. In about ten minutes, they were loading the three bandits into the Bullhead and they were heading home. Wystan ignored the silent tears trailing down the girl's face as they flew back, probing the bandages over cut he'd received. Thankfully it was shallow, but it had to be bandaged awkwardly, so a rectangular wad of cotton wool was taped under his chin. He was in the back while Harlie was riding shotgun with Richard. The girl let out a sob and Wystan snapped.

"For God's sake, if this is you expecting pity, you aren't getting any from me."

"I wasn't fishing for your pity." the girl spat, her voice gravelly. "I'm totally screwed over here. I'm going to jail, and my weapon's going to be in some scrap yard somewhere. Wouldn't you be upset?"

"I'm not a no-good criminal." Wystan shot back. "You have no right to be upset."

"Unbelievable. That's like something a little kid would say. Everyone has the right to be upset!"

"No, they don't." Wystan frowned. "Now stop crying."

"No. I've got nothing left to lose, so I won't."

"Suit yourself." Wystan said angrily, before turning away from the girl. No good criminal, that's all she was, and that's all she ever would be.

* * *

_**And there it was, muchachos! I'm not going to give you a bio of the character, because that's not what you'd do in a normal story, right? The fun of this fic will be being able to make your own decisions on the character's personalities and histories. I will, however, give you some more technical details on the W of team WORK. His full name is Wystan Blanc, and he is an allusion to the scientist profession. His weapon is Dust Rain, two throwing/melee daggers which take burn and water dust. Both it's throwing aspect and water-jet aspect make it long range. The burn dust in his daggers means that with enough force it will trigger a small explosion, and is extremely sensitive. His semblance is the ability to attract dust for easy retrieval of his weapon. His theme is **__Goodbye Mr.A- The Hoosiers._


End file.
